La nuit prochaine ?
by Loriane
Summary: Draco découvre son prof de potion sous un nouveau jour!


Disclaimer :Cette fic n'est a moi (Loriane !) Elle appartient a ma copine Dragounette lol !

La nuit prochaine ?

L'air frais de l'allée des embrumes me fît frissonner , serrant plus étroitement mes bras autour de moi à la recherche d'un peu plus de chaleur , je cherchai du regard la boutique dont Lucius Malfoy , mon père tant détesté m'avait parlé : Sex Gadget.

Je crus apercevoir l'insigne Rose et Noir de Sex Gadget quand une plaque de verglas me fît glisser, puis tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Je me relevais difficilement, les vêtements mouillés par la neige immaculée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais devant la porte d'ébène du Sex Shop.

J'hésitais à entrer mais mon instinct curieux me força à le faire.

Je poussais la porte tout doucement, appréhendant le regards des autres personnes présentes ; mais mes craintes disparurent très vite en apercevant les rayons d'objet en tout genre totalement désert et l'odeur de fraise ambiante qui m'enivrait…Je saisit un tube de lubrifiant au passage.

Je marchais très vite, parcourant les rayons des yeux quand une voix mielleuse et sensuelle attira mon attention …

- «Tient tiens Monsieur Malfoy ! Quelle surprise de vous trouver ici ! »

- «Pro…Professeur Rogue ? » S'exclama Draco « Mais…Que diable faites vous ici ? »

Rogue le regarda droit dans les yeux , ces yeux d'un noir plus noir que les ténèbres , l'examinant consciencieusement de haut en bas … détaillant chaque recoins du corps de Draco …

- «Ceci, M. Malfoy est ma boutique, et même si je possède une petite idée sur l'identité de la personne qui vous a conseillé cet endroit, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pour quelle personne achèteriez vous ce que vous tenez dans la main …Ou alors est-ce pour vous-même … »

Je rougit de plus belle en voyant l'objet de mes désirs depuis bientôt 4 ans me scruter de ses magnifique yeux noirs, son regard pénétrant glissant de mes yeux jusqu'à mes pieds …Je cru fondre lorsqu' il s'humecta sensuellement les lèvres à mon grand malheur car je commençais a me sentir a l'étroit dans mon pantalon …

-« Je …Heu …Non c'est que enfin …Oui voila c'est pour moi … »Balbutia Draco Très mal a l'aise et espérant que son érection passerait inaperçue …

- « Est-ce moi qui vous fait cet effet la M Malfoy … ? Cette érection qui vous met mal à l'aise ne montre qu'un désir inassouvi, peu être puis-je vous aider a y remédier … »

Et là, je sentis ses mains poser sur mes hanches les caressant voluptueusement de ses mains expertes pendant que ses lèvres achevait de conquérir les miennes d'assauts répétés. Le baiser était doux, léger, puis il passa à la vitesse supérieure me forçant à ouvrir la bouche .Il y glissa sa langue, qui rencontrait la mienne me procurant ainsi une douce chaleur … Dieu c'était divinement bon …Il l'embrassait comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

- « Draco … »m'appela t'il avec une voix pleine de désir … « Viens … Ma chambre ce trouve a l'étage supérieur, nous y seront bien plus a l'aise »

Severus me prit délicatement dans ses bras montant un petit escalier au fond du magasin et ouvrit une porte menant à une magnifique chambre a coucher, très accueillante, très chaleureuse.

Il me déposa délicatement sur le lit et passa ses mains sous ma chemise, parcourant mon torse d'une caresse douce et légère me faisant frissonner d'excitation. Sa bouche se perdait dans mon cou, la parsemant de baisers passionnés …

Mes mains tremblante s'affairait sur les boutons innombrables de sa chemise, qui finalement finit par tomber a terre me dévoilant ainsi son torse glabre ou de fins muscle très ferme se dessinait comme si il avait été sculpté dans le marbre le plus pur et le plus beau par un artiste nostalgique, venant de crée la perfection …

Il me débarrassa lentement de mon pantalon devenu largement indésirable, puis se leva et retira le sien …Mon désir monta brusquement a la vue de ses jambes fermes et musclées, tandis qu'il me regardait une lueur de désir dans les yeux …

Nous furent bientôt tous deux nus sur le lit haletant, nos érections se frottant nous excitant encore un peu plus.

Le maître des potions empoigna ma virilité et commença un langoureux mouvement de va et viens avant de parcourir ma verge de sa langue experte avant de l'engloutir dans sa bouche d'un seul coup, me faisant hurler de plaisir …

-« Oh…Ah …Oui …OUI ! Ne t'arrête pas Severus …Plus fort…Hmm…. »

Je jouis à long jet brûlant dans sa bouche tandis qu'il avalait, se délectant de ma saveur douce amère …

Il se redressa puis me sourit tout en me lançant un regarde très lubrique … Il se leva, puis alla vers la table de nuit, ouvrit le tiroir et s'empara d'un tube de lubrifiant. A ma grande surprise il me le mit dans les mains et approcha son sexe aux proportions plus que flatteuses.

Je mit une bonne dose du liquide transparent dans ma mains puis lentement lubrifia la verge de mon professeur sur toute sa longueur la massant lentement lui arrachant quelque gémissements …

Il écarta mes cuisses langoureusement avec son genoux puis caressa mon anus d'un long doigt avant de pénétrer mon anneau de chaire, s'introduisant dans mon antre jusque là inviolée…J'étouffais un gémissement de douleur causé par la brûlure de la faible pénétration.

-« Détend toi Draco, respire bien et laisse toi aller … » Chuchota doucement Severus a mon oreille

Il attendit que je me calme, enfin détendu puis introduisit un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième …Je soupirais de frustration en les sentant se retirer mais ils furent bientôt remplacer par son sexe tendu a l'extrême. Il entra très lentement en moi, par petites poussées, s'interrompant au moindre signe de crispation de ma part. Il fut bientôt entièrement en moi et commença les va et viens le plus tendrement possible me faisant gémir de plaisir …

Le rythme s'accéléra encore et encore, finissant par devenir carrément frénétique nous faisant hurlé de plaisir …Je me déversait a grande giclées sur son torse viril pendant qu'il continuait de me besogner, attendant son orgasme qui ne fut pas bien long a suivre. Son sperme diffusa en moi une douce chaleur juste avant que Severus ne se retire pour s'allonger à mes côtés , nous recouvrant d'une couette blanche…

-« Wow…Severus c'était…Fantastique ! »

-« Oui…C'est vrai .Que dirais-tu de recommencer disons …la nuit prochaine ? »

-« Avec plaisir ! Je t'aime Severus… »

Severus me regarda, un air amoureux avant de me dire …

-« Moi aussi Draco »

Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de me prendre dans ses bras , et nous nous endormirent , reput et heureux comme jamais auparavant …

FIN

Une titite reviews SVP !


End file.
